Hidden
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: When what you want is something you can’t have, do you resist it? Or just keep it a secret? BxE, AH, AU. Lemony fun...


Hidden

Summary: When what you want is something you can't have, do you resist it? Or just keep it a secret? BxE, AH, AU. Lemony fun...

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing.

AN: So this idea popped into my head and I sat down and wrote, and wrote until I stopped. This is the end result. Some things you should know are that they're in high school so the human elements of BD apply (i.e. the college applications, although that's about it) otherwise everything else is from my poor plunny-attacked brain. Seriously I need to find a way to stop the little terrors.

--

We didn't even wait till the door was shut behind us before our bodies crashed together, lips moulding against each others.

"God I've missed you," I groaned against her lips, my hands burying themselves into her hair.

"I know. Who would ever think the weekend could be so long?" She mumbled back her hands gripping my shoulders and pulling me tighter against her. Not that I minded.

Pushing myself into her I wrapped one arm around her waist as I pushed her backwards against the wall. We wouldn't have much longer alone and then we'd have to spend the rest of the day in each others company – without really being in each others company. I wouldn't be able to touch her, or whisper in her ear, or slip my fingers through hers, or any of the other things I loved doing when in her presence. They weren't things that associates did, and to everybody else that was all we were; associated.

And no matter how we felt about each other that wouldn't change any time soon.

Pushing that depressing thought to the back of my mind I crushed her lips with a new intensity, drawing a moan from deep within her chest. It was throaty and low and sent my blood rushing to all the right places, or rather, just one place. Gripping her waist tighter, probably tight enough to leave a bruise I ground my hips into hers, creating a delightful friction between my hard body, her pliant one and the wall directly behind her.

"Edward," She gasped, throwing her head back as she gasped for breath and allowing me access to her beautiful throat.

"God, Bella," I moaned, my teeth and tongue dragging all over her sensitive, exquisite skin. "I need you."

"I know," She panted. "And Lord knows I need you too... but we, we have to stop."

I growled against her and added more pressure to her skin.

"If we get caught..."

"I don't give a damn."

"Edward-"

"I want everybody to know you're with me," I snarled. "And that I'm the lucky bastard who's with you. Nobody else. I don't care what they all think."

Her lips smashed against mine as she pulled my head upwards, pressing her entire body into mine as we kissed furiously.

"Two months," She whispered as we broke apart, both panting for air. "Two months and we won't be in this hellhole. Two months and we'll be nobody's attending the same college. Two months and nobody will care we're together. Two months and I won't have to pretend to not care every time a girl throws herself at you. Two months and you can get jealous at all the guys you like for no reason and then we can have hot make-up sessions. Two months Edward."

"And we'll be at Dartmouth," I replied, holding her as close to me as I possibly could. "Together."

"Exactly." She smiled at me and then pushed my shoulders.

I stepped away reluctantly, letting my eyes do what my body couldn't and ravage her figure as she attempted to straighten her outfit out. I hadn't mussed her up that bad but she had a reputation to protect and the teachers raised their eyes at the slightest sign of raunchy; even though it was happening under their very noses and they were missing it. I walked over to the opposite side of the office and slunk against a chair, my usual stance. Bella stood straight and poised and the two of us had a conversation with our eyes as the rest of our bodies took on the personas high school had kindly given us.

God, I hated this.

The door opened quickly then and in walked Tanya, one of the TA's and she smiled brightly at both of us. As soon as she'd greeted Bella though her attention remained steadfast on me, barely paying the angel in the room any thought whatsoever. I had to fight my temper down and master every bit of control I had not to yell at her. Bella smiled at me from behind Tanya's back, knowing I was pissed. She had a habit of talking down about herself that she knew I hated, and she knew I hated it even more when other people did things to reinforce that belief.

Tanya flipped her blonde hair and shifted her posture so she was facing me even more. She was here to talk to both of us about scholarship funding but wasn't giving Bella even a glance; I scowled. Bella shook her head slightly and grinned at me, trying to make it funny as she'd done so many times before, but it didn't reach her eyes. All that did was increase my anger and hatred of this place.

We hadn't chosen the roles we'd been given, and we hadn't chosen to fall in love with each other. But both had happened and to the rest of our high school it was an impossible occurrence, so impossible that we got weird looks when we just passed each other in the hallways and paused.

Bella was head of the literary club and I was the baseball co-captain.

To everyone's puny little minds 'we' couldn't possibly exist.

"Well I think that concludes everything," Tanya simpered and she smiled again, this time deeming to grant one in Bella's direction. "If you follow me Mr Cullen, I'm sure I can get the extra info for you from the office." She turned and left, clearly expecting me to go after her.

I moved quickly as if to follow Tanya but as soon as she was out the door I slammed it shut, making it bounce as if the wind had caught it.

"Ed-" Bella started to hiss but my lips cut her off as I slammed her into the door.

"I love you," I whispered as I drew back enough that she could breathe whilst my lips stayed on hers. "And I'm going to see you tonight."

"It's Newton's party." She whispered back, her eyes torn between desperation and sadness.

"I don't care, I'll find a way," I said fiercely and then crushed her lips with mine again. "I'm going to be with you tonight, even if all I do is stare and look like a psycho. I'm going to spend every possible second I can in your company, screw everyone else." With one final kiss I pulled myself away and hurtled through the doorway, striding past a confused looking Tanya and down the hall.

I couldn't keep doing this; I needed her.

Bella had changed me, or rather, reinforced what was already there, deep down within me. I was a different person around her, the person I wanted to be. It wasn't that I was different in a bad way when I wasn't with her, it just didn't feel right. When Bella was with me, or hell even near me, there was just this sense of peace; this utmost feeling of contentment that I knew was what I wanted for the rest of my life. I wanted Bella for the rest of my life.

And instead of being about to yell this news from the top of whatever rooftop I could get access to, or walk around with my arm around her shoulders clearly showing everyone she was mine, I had to pretend like I didn't know her. I had to sneak around with her as if what we were doing didn't mean anything or was somehow wrong. And I hated it with every fibre of my being.

But in two months time we wouldn't be attending Forks high school anymore; in two months time we wouldn't be cast stereotypes who couldn't change their reputations even though they desperately wanted to. No, we'd be complete strangers to everybody around us and we could do anything we wanted.

The rest of the day I spent alternating between a black mood of anger and depression and daydreaming of what Dartmouth was going to be like. Funnily enough people seemed to flock around me one minute and then take off the next.

I didn't get to see Bella the rest of the day, although I suppose that was a good thing as I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it and that would have probably pissed me off more. I truly did hate this and right now the only thing calming me down was the plans running through my head of how I could spend time with Bella tonight. Because dammit, I was going to. And pity on the poor sod who tried to stop me.

Four hours later and I was standing on the porch outside of Newton's house, a place that I would never have stepped foot in if it wasn't for my 'social status'. Yet another reason for me to hate high school. Oh and did I mention that Mike's got the biggest crush ever on Bella? Yeah, that was so helping my mood tonight.

The party was already in pretty much full swing and with loud music blaring out of a sound system I didn't bother knocking and just went straight in. People started greeting me instantly and a few of them I was even glad to see, like my fellow co-captain Jasper, and our best friend and teammate Emmett. Others I was definitely not so pleased to see, like Jessica and Lauren who had obviously already had their share of the illegal alcohol and tried to drape themselves all over me. Thanks to their unco-ordination and my fast reflexes I was able to escape without too much hassle.

I still hadn't seen who I had come here to see though, and it was starting to wear on my already thinly-frayed nerves.

Finally I spotted her out of the corner of my eye as I was getting myself something to drink. I'd lay off the alcohol tonight, because she hated underage drinking and if her father showed up I didn't want to be one of the kids he arrested; that was something that definitely wouldn't go down well as a first impression when her dad was the bloody police chief. And I wanted to make a good impression on him when I finally got introduced as his daughter's boyfriend. Just the thought of that made me grin like crazy, even with the crappy day I'd had.

"Mike will you stop?" A shrill voice almost yelled, catching my attention over the music.

Alice was standing between Mike and Bella and she didn't look happy. She was Bella's best friend and the one person we'd decided we could trust about us, although the timing still hadn't come around so that we could tell her. Most guys would probably have seen this as Bella not wanting the relation ship to go public but I could see how much Alice not knowing was hurting her.

Thinking about it typically, most guys probably wouldn't want the relationship to go public themselves.

"Relax there kitten," Mike laughed drunkenly, leaning to close to them for my tastes. "I was just having a bit of fun. Weren't we Bells?" He slurred.

She smiled and said something I couldn't hear and then walked away quickly, handing her drink to Alice as she passed. I watched her retreating figure from the corner of my eye as she disappeared upstairs. And because I was watching her I also saw Newton follow her up the stairs a few minutes after.

Aw hell, _no_.

I ditched my drink and went after them as fast as I could without drawing attention to myself. As I reached the top of the stairs I cocked my head and listened, trying to find out where they'd gone. The sounds from downstairs were muffled from up here, and it worked both ways as I passed what was obviously a bedroom being put to good use.

"Mike, stop it." A clear voice sounded and I picked up my pace.

"C'mon Bells I ain't doin' nothin'." He sneered drunkenly and I rounded the corner to see Bella half-behind a door, trying to push Mike back as he tried to enter.

"Mike you're drunk so I'll let this go but please leave."

Mike just laughed and went to barrel his way through the door with his shoulder when I grabbed him from behind. I doubt he'd even be able to say who threw him when he woke up; he crashed into the wall and went limp instantly, unconscious.

"Are you alright?" I asked breathlessly, turning my attention to my angel.

She smiled a watery smile and before I could think what to do next she had grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into the bathroom with her, slamming and locking the door behind us.

"God, you're so hot when you get all angry and jealous." She mumbled against my mouth as we rained down kisses on each other.

"Are you alright though? Really?" I pressed, my hands ignoring my mind's direction of waiting to see if she was alright and skimming down her sides.

"Mm-hm. I'm even better now you're here." She purred and I groaned, grounding our hips together as we stumbled backwards against the nearest wall.

"You have no idea," I panted as my hands tugged her top up and over her shoulders, my lips immediately dropping to the top swell of her breasts not covered by her bra. "What you do to me."

"Arrggh... Yes... I do." She gasped as I sucked her through the fabric, my teeth biting down slightly and causing her nipple to tighten.

"Bella..." I moaned and she whimpered in response, clutching at me.

"Edward, please..."

"Anything," I panted, unhooking her bra and burying my face in the space between her breasts, alternating kisses either side.

"You. I want you."

"You have me," I whispered. "Forever."

And I knew I meant it too. If she'd let me I'd spend the rest of my life trying to show her how much I loved her; Dartmouth was just the beginning.

"Good," She said firmly and I grinned against her skin; Bella could get just as possessive as me and it was so freaking hot. "But right now-" She gasped as I nipped at her peaked nipples with my teeth. "R-right now..." She moaned, her hand threading through my hair and pulling me closer. "I n-need... you in me..."

"I like when I am though." I said hoarsely, trying to pout even as my tongue licked her.

"You can do both Edward." She panted, pulling at my hair.

And damn, did she know I could.

I dropped one hand from her hips and fumbled with my jeans, undoing the button and dropping them as quickly as I could. One of her hands left my hair and tried to help but she got distracted immediately, running her fingers up and down my solid length. I groaned into her breast and thrust myself into her hand. I'd needed this since this morning, hell since Friday when I'd last seen her, and her touch almost sent me over the edge. Almost though, as nothing could compare to the feeling of actually being inside her as I came.

I grabbed at her skirt roughly and yanked it upwards, not caring if I ripped it or if it was uncomfortable for her; I needed to feel her, I needed to be inside her. And I needed those things now. She whimpered as my fingers danced across her core and I groaned loudly; she'd soaked through her panties.

"God, you're wet," I panted. "Fuck Bella, you're so wet."

"Effect... you have..." She moaned and my heart soared as my blood rushed to my cock. This girl could do anything to me, such was _her_ effect.

I pushed her hand away from me as I yanked down her panties, her grip tightening on my head and shoulder as I was no longer holding her up by her waist. Dropping my boxers I stepped into her hips, grazing my length against her hot core and we both moaned. Grabbing a leg I lifted it around me as I fisted myself in my other hand and then thrust into her, burying myself inside of her in one go.

I was home.

She arched up against me and my grip on her leg tightened as I pulled out slowly, before pushing back in. I would never ever get tired of this. This was the ultimate feeling of perfection; it was like she was made for me. Her wordless cries echoed around us as I continued thrusting slowly, letting the subliminal feelings float over me, all the while thanking every power there was that she was mine. That I'd been blessed with this angelic creature in front of me. And not only that, but that I loved her and by some miracle she loved me back.

"No Edward..." She whispered hoarsely, her breath hitting my ear and sending shivers across my skin. "No slow tonight... I want it. Hard." God, did she know what her words were doing to me? "Fuck me Edward." Yes, yes she did.

I growled and slammed into her, not giving her time to prepare. I pulled out and pushed her higher against the wall, her other leg wrapping around me and I thrust back in, causing her to cry out at how deep I went. All I could was grunt as I pounded into her, using her body to work out all the anger and frustration at our situation. Pushing harder into her she whimpered against me and pulled me in closer, using her legs and the angle changed. I groaned into her shoulder as she screamed. A tremor ran through her and I knew she was close.

"Bella..." I panted into her ear. "Scream my name. You're coming Bella, I can feel it... Scream my name when you do."

She mewled against me and I almost lost it myself. The sounds she made drove me crazy.

"God Bella!" And I thrust into her so hard I swore the wall shook behind us.

"Edward!" She screamed and her walls clamped around me.

I thrust into her faster, pushing past her walls and causing another orgasm before her first had even finished.

"Edward..." She whispered, and the sound of love and contentness in her voice sent me over the edge.

"Bella." I moaned against her lips, my mouth crashing against hers as my body tensed and I spilled inside her. It was the best feeling in the world.

"I love you." She whispered her lips brushing against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her against me as we collapsed back onto the floor, our limbs a tangled mess of each others. I held her until our breathing levelled out and returned to normal and then kept on holding her; it was all I ever wanted to do.

"We should go." She mumbled against my chest and in the back of my head I knew she was right, it didn't stop my arms tightening around her though. "Edward..."

"You're right we should go." I said suddenly and I pulled us both upright, not letting her leave my arms.

"Edward..." She protested, hearing the meaning in my words but she couldn't stop the slight tug of her lips.

"What? You said it." I smiled at her and she laughed.

Ten minutes later we were driving away in my car, no-one the wiser and with the rest of the night to ourselves. And this, I told myself, was the reason I put up with everything else.


End file.
